rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
Sebastian is a slave or 'gimp' wearing clown make up that is usually seen beside Mistress. He is a 'secret character' who is not playable in all versions of the game, and always requires Mistress to be unlocked first. In the original Playstation game (Japanese version only) he can be played instead of Mistress by inputting a code (L1 + circle). In Rumble Roses XX, he is unlocked in Exhibition Mode only. To play him in this mode, its necessary to highlight Mistress's character, then enter a code which activates him instead of her (on the Xbox 360 hold down the left-trigger, then push the A button). Background Personality Appearance Sebastian is a tall man with orange, curly hair. While his entire top is bald, his whole face is painted white. There is blackish facepaint on his eyes and eyelashes, a blue stripe on both cheeks and an orange strike from the side of his chin to his nose. His lips have a heavy dose of red paint on it. He also wears a black choker around his neck, seeming for purposes to serve Mistress Spencer. He also has a pair of black wristbands with silver decorations all over. Finally, Sebastian wears a pair of long black pants and black shoes. Fighting Style Despite being the only male human character in the game, Sebastian's ratings is underrwhelmingly lower than the rest of the female characters. His strikes are not that powerful and his throws doesn't do much damage. Sebastian is also one of the slower characters in the game. But with that being said, he is decent when it comes to building up an opponent's Humiliation Gauge. If players select Sebastian for their character, it is recommended for them to learn the moves that will build on his opponent's Humiliation Gauge so that he can quickly finish the match with his Humiliation Move. Killer Move *'Clown Buster:' A power throw that utilizes Sebastian's strength. Sebastian starts off with his opponent in a front facelock. Next, he drapes his opponent's near arm over his shoulder. Sebastian hooks his opponent's right leg and lifts them on his shoulders. He then runs forward, jumps and transitions into a seated position, driving his opponent back-first into the mat. Sebastian covers them for the pin. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Sebastian's opponent is on their feet. **His Killer Move is the same as Sgt Clemets's. Lethal Move(s) *'Clown Driver:' A throw that utilizes Sebastian's strength. First, he applies a side headlock to his opponent. He rotates to his left to wrap his arm around over his opponent's shoulder and to bend underneath his opponent's body. With a grip on his opponent's legs, Sebastian jumps and rolls over to his left. As he lands across his opponent's stomach with his back, he slams his opponent back-first into the mat. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Sebastian must be facing the front of his standing opponent while they are dizzy. **His Lethal Move is the same as Great Khan's. Humiliation Move *'Clown Smash:' A hold that combines Sebastian’s submission with his striking abilities. Sebastian first punches his opponent in the face to bring them on their hands and knees. He then gets on top of their body, wrapping his arms around his opponent's torso. From there, Sebastian continuously delivers knee strikes to his opponent's head until they submit. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. **His Humiliation Move is the same as Aisha's. Entrance